1. Field of Disclosure
The present invention relates to a light polarization system and a three-dimensional (3D) image display apparatus having the same. More particularly, the present invention relates to a polarization system capable of reducing a stereoimaging crosstalk phenomenon and a 3D image display apparatus having the polarization system.
2. Description of the Related Art
A typical 3D image display apparatus alternately provides a left-eye image and a right-eye image through a display panel, while an observer sees the left-eye image and the right-eye image through polarizing glasses whose left and right eye polarizers are orthogonal.
The display panel includes a retardation film having a phase difference of about λ/4. The retardation film is attached on the side of the display panel from which light exits. The retardation film causes a phase shift of λ/4 to the light having a specific wavelength, λ. Because the left eye polarizer in the polarizing glasses is orthogonal to the right eye polarizer, when the polarized right-eye image is displayed on the display panel, the right-eye image does not pass through the left-eye polarizer to the observer's left eye. Similarly, the observer's right eye cannot see the left-eye image when it is displayed on the display panel.
Since the retardation film suffers from the property of light dispersion, however, only the light having the specific wavelength λ is retarded by a phase shift of exactly λ/4. That is, the phase shift to the light having other wavelengths λ′ is smaller or larger than λ′/4.
As a result, a crosstalk phenomenon in which one of the left-eye image or the right-eye image affects the other image occurs, especially for images rich in colors far from the retardation wavelength λ, while the observer watches the image displayed on the 3D image display apparatus. Some observers may feel discomfort while watching a 3D image which displays the crosstalk phenomenon.